Halloween on Valentines
by aznquetzal
Summary: Stuck with the person you least likely to get trapped with- on a Halloween Themed Valentines Day. Ryo x Saku
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer:

Takeshi Konomi owns P.O.T

* * *

Credits:

Chibi Kari (beta-reader) thanks a loooads!

* * *

Chapter one: Over sleeping, and some Lunatic Haunted Valentines Day.

* * *

"And then…GoooBaloooo!!! The ghost appeared behind me ready to gobble me, so I ran and ran and raaaaan!!" Horio tried to imitate the people in the horror movies like Ju-un, telling some ghost stories with Sakuno, Tomoka, and Katsuo one lazy Thursday morning. Out of boredom, these young students suddenly exchanged their awfully cliché ghost stories, instead of the normal chills associated with these types of stories they felt laughter. The content of the stories sounded so corny that they laughed at it, until Mr-two-years-experience-in-tennis got his chance.

"U-um…there's no real ghost right?" Sakuno fiddled her fingers as she glanced around at each of her friend's faces. This day had begun so boring that they started exchanging unexpected experiences…that was until Horio told everyone that he saw a ghost at the Managawa Cemetery.

"Well, I've heard stories about some White maiden wandering in the tennis grounds at midnight." said Tomoka as she tapped her index finger on her cheek, with a wide grin adorning her face. That wasn't a usual story, students, mostly their Senpais, told it; so the story wasn't all that new to their ears.

Sakuno felt a chill creep into her senses, as her knees started to weaken. Ghost stories were her weakest spot. She had always hated them; no matter what she would do ghost stories and urban legends got to her. They were truly not meant for her.

Horio being the nosy mister know-it-all, sniffled as he lifted up his nose in the air as he tapped his fingers idly on his table. "Tch! Who's really seen that, tell me about it. I bet my two-years-experience that it isn't even true." He grinned at Tomoka, who suddenly stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh yeah? The school guard, why not ask him?" She hollered as she stood up facing him.

Katsuo and Sakuno leaned backed away from the two. No would even dare get near them when they were like this. The two students who have powerful –ehem voice powers, bickering with them or against them…it's suicide to get involved. And right now, Sakuno regretted that she even asked if ghost were real. Right now, chill ran in her spine for a scarier reason than ghosts.

XXXXXXXX

"Wow! That's a wonderful video camera you got there, Inui!" admired Eiji jumping up and down slightly, while Inui was capturing some of the great faces of the Tennis club.

"I know, and its **my precious.**" Inui said as his glasses twinkled evilly, his patented smirk playing on his face, while he paused the camera on Eiji.

Eiji waved his hands around and held his two fingers in a peace sign and posed some more.

"Hoi hoi nya!!! What's with the sudden gadget upgrading of yours?" the acrobatic boy asked, as he smiled largely.

"Research." Inui simply answered.

Eiji's face started to pale, what research? Probably some Inui vegetable juice, or that stupid remix of his penal-tea, or could it be worse than his imaginations…maybe even his nightmares. The thought itself made him sick.

"What kind of research?" asked Momoshiro sitting beside Inui. Inui shifted the camera on Momoshiro who just smiled and continued cleaning his racquet.

Inui striked an evil smirk at the two, as his glasses glistened; he paused the camera on him. "The research that could make us filthy rich-" He started, as the two listened intently.

"Have you heard the White maiden of the locker room that had been said to wander the tennis grounds at night?" He said as he smirked at the camera as if making a ghost documentary, Eiji suddenly popped beside him and made faces, "Yeah…so you're planning to catch it on some videos?" Eiji asked.

"No…I'm catching on some money, if ever the story was true, I'm going to sell this video." He said as he tapped the recorder lightly with his fingers, making money out of an urban legend could be quite fun, who knows he might hit the jackpot.

"Money? Eh? What's with the sudden need of it? Ne? Senpai?" Momoshiro said as he lifted his nose in the air. Intrigues, oh how he loves intrigues…besides knowing Inui for quite sometime now, him being in need of money is a bit strange. If he needed it, it's probably for important things, or even luxurious things…those would be the only ones in his to-have-list.

Inui snatched something from behind him and handed it to Eiji who jumped over beside Momoshiro. Both pairs of eyes popped almost out of their sockets, as if it was a bar of gold in the palm of their hands. "Count me in!" they both exclaimed in unison.

XXXXXXXX

"He could lie for god's sake!" Horio said as he shut his eyes slamming his palm on his table.

"And how the hell can you tell that? Huh?" Tomo-chan hollered back at Mr-ego-with-two-years-tennis-experience, as he says so.

"Because I have two years-"

"Tennis experience?! Like you need tennis with a ghost!" Tomoka cut him off and continued his line for him. Knowing these two ill-tempered youths, hormones were raging and something would happen within five long seconds.  
5

4 "To set this record straight!..." Horio screamed.

3 "Fine!" Tomoka fired back as she stood up facing Horio.

2 Sakuno and Katsuo were wishing that what they were thinking wouldn't happen. But, it is too predictable for the two, this is chaos about to burst into what Sakuno was most afraid of.

1 "10:30 sharp! Tonight! Tennis grounds! It's a deal!" They both yelled in unison with fire burning in their eyes, this is a deal. And when they say something like this, it means nothing could stop them from doing so.

'Oh no…' Sakuno mentally slapped herself for letting Tomoka get into this kind of deal, haunted tennis grounds. Ghost ladies. Sakuno Ryuzaki. That's how her life would end. Tonight, with all those words coming up into one big ol' event.

XXXXXXXX

"Horror booth for Valentines day? Now that's something you don't see everyday." Oishi stated as he lifted his chin up on his hands as he sat on his table behind Syusuke, who just grinned back at him as usual.

"That's what makes it wonderful; features couples with bullets planted on their foreheads." He continued as he literally imagined how it would look like, as Seishun Gakuen would held the celebration for the upcoming Valentines Day, and every Junior High levels were assigned to feature their own booths for entertainment, and it seems like the teacher in charge with the seniors was a sadistic one, to choose a horror theme for a romantic event. Syusuke smiled at Oishi who was now sighing at his sudden thoughts, but hey! Everyone knows how Syusuke's mind goes into his thoughts.

"That sounds cool!!" suddenly Eiji popped beside the two, how the hell did he popped right there when he's in the courts? Anyway, that's what's to be expected for the cat boy.

Oishi almost leapt from his seat, this kid should learn how to control his energy somehow, but he would never tell his doubles partner that.

"I agree." With a sudden twinkle from his glasses Inui popped in too, as he scribbled something in his ever so** famous** and useful data notebook.

"I'd love to do the scare part in the booth." Said Syusuke as he tilted his head to his side, his eyes opened slightly.

"Hoi hoi! Me too!!" Eiji cheered as he leaped and raised his hands in the air.

"It's settled, this year's Valentines Day will be a creepy one." Inui said raising his pen in his chin as he smirked evilly.

And that's when February 14th, the supposed Valentines Day came up to be November 2, All Souls Day slash Halloween, especially, when the two sadist seniors joined forces in this ultimate scaring project.

XXXXXXXX

"And **you**, you're coming with us!" Tomoka Osakada the living torturer in Sakuno Ryuzaki's life. The girl from hell who would deliver Sakuno's death into her platter well-done, as she tied Sakuno in the deal that could possibly cut her life shorter than it has to be.

Ryoma suddenly heard outbursts which ceased his wonderful slumber and turned it into miserable noise. What the heck did those three think they were doing? He yawned, and cursed under his breath that he wished he was deaf with Horio and his ultimate fan girl, Osakada, yelling all the time. He's getting tired of his life, full of love confessions early in the morning, love letters drowning his things inside his locker. There were bunches of bentos offered by some strange girls, that he wouldn't even bother to eat, who knows, there might be some love potions added in them, the thought of it, reminded him of Inui's penal-tea remixes. He'd rather choke himself than try on those.

"B-but, T-tomo-chan..." Sakuno stammered her appeal, at Tomoka who was suddenly preoccupied listing some things in her book. Sakuno leapt up and took a look at Tomoka's writings. She could only grow paler and paler as her friend continued scribbling.

Its a document that certifies the deal for tonight, the document that will seal her fate. How cruel, Tomoka's going to kill her in gruesome way. 'Oh good lord...'

Without anymore words said, Ryoma stood up from his seat. Without anybody noticing, he made his way to the door. He decided to sleep on the roof top, his favorite place of sleeping, he was only missing English anyway. Being the last subject for this day he could afford to catch up on sleep, he had been so tired lately. Come to think of it, he was really drained from that match with his baka-oyaji yesterday. Remember his awful mocking face, that was the longest time they had a match for, five hours. On top of that he barely even slept last night, thanks to Karupin for wiggling that tail on his nose every time he's in the peak of sleeping.

As a gentle sigh escaped his lips, he folded his arms behind his head and opened his eyes, letting them rest on the cerulean sky that now held slight orange hues. He was sure he had more time to sleep due to the fact that tennis training for the whole week had been cancelled thanks to that upcoming Valentines Day celebration. A silent yawn escaped his lips and with that sleep quickly claimed him.

* * *

TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi owns PoT, and i am but a wanna-be with a crappy mind that tells me to write this fiction for my beloved readers.

* * *

Chapter Two 

3:00 p.m.

"I'll bet you'll chicken out tonight, Mr-two-years-tennis-experience." Tomoka sneered confidently, as she held her bag behind her. Dismissal time quickly had come and she and Sakuno were heading home together, since there were no matches today and the female tennis club postponed the meeting for the whole week.

"You wish." Horio said as he stuck his tongue out at the girl, who did the same. He turned and ran down the hallway shouting, "I consider myself the winner..." and other exclamations claiming his victory.

Sakuno could only wish this day would end, or she would simply die in this exact second. If that were to happen she wouldn't have to witness a bloody ghost wobbling in front of her. She wouldn't know what to do, she would probably just faint straight away or be frozen at that exact spot. Tomoka told her something earlier about "conquering one's fear" but how the hell was she supposed to conquer her fear when in the end she'll end up paralyzed?

XXXXXXXX

8:30 pm

"Weird...Ryoma's not home yet, he's never been this late before..." Nanako stated as she stood at the door glancing down the street, she was getting a bit worried, it was late.

"Tsk tk...maybe he went girl watching?" Nanjiro suggested wickedly as he turned his eyes back to his beloved magazine.

"Uncle...stop comparing Ryoma to yourself. And **please** stop reading that, it's not even educational." Nanako took a hold of the magazine. The way he was acting, she sometimes found it hard to believe he was a former pro-tennis player.

"Ah!! It is educational! It teaches men lots of things like how to-"

"**Don't Bother**!!"

XXXXXXXX

9:30 pm (Fuji Residence)

"Inui?" Syusuke Fuji answered his phone call his eyes flickered to his lampshade shining brightly beside him. He was trying to sleep when his phone started ringing.

"Fuji, we just forgot to take the costumes from the stock room at the school, the maintenance might throw it away." Inui stated, implying a bigger plan to Syusuke.

Inui had also been asleep, but the sheep in his dreamland reminded him of the forgotten costumes. With a jolt he woke up and dialed the Fuji household.

"So what's the plan then?" He asked calmly as he massaged his temples slightly seeing as his vision was still blurry.

"I'll call Eiji to help us pick them up from the school. I'll be leaving now and I'll wait for you in the lobby." Inui stated and muttered his apology for disturbing the Tennis genius from his slumber. With everything said he hung up the phone.

XXXXXXXX

"Really, it's not too late for you to back out Horio, you chicken!" Tomoka laughed at him as he haggardly caught his breath from running and sneaking around inside the school. The darkness engulfed them to the point that they could only see each other through the flashlight

"Talk about yourself, go home and sleep beside your momma." Horio grinned devilishly at Tomoka who was now pouting in response.

"Oh yeah?! Why don't you just bring it on!" Tomoka hissed in Horio's ears. Tomoka looked over at Sakuno who was gripping her hand with her almost frozen one. Tomoka could swear, she could've mistaken Sakuno as a ghost, she was already really pale, it was almost like she had lost every last drop of blood in her body.

Sakuno just wished she could run away, random horrific images ran through her head like wild fire, creeping in on her senses. She's ready to run but her body betrayed her right then and there, she couldn't even feel Tomoka's tight grip on her left wrist preventing her from running, anymore. Tomoka should've known Sakuno better, she wouldn't have had to waste her time holding on.

Sakuno could only think that, even a sound of a cricket cause her to faint or start running.

XXXXXXXX

The chill in the night air woke him up from his long slumber on top the rooftop. He had lost track of time. He sighed once more, as he glanced down at his wrist watch, it read 10:30. 'So much for his English class, only Nanjiro gets lost in track of time when sleeping, curse him.' Ryoma hated that he inherited that from him, his laziness, and without him realizing it, even his EGO, had infiltrated him. 'I'll never play with him for five hours ever again.' He swore mentally as he closed his eyes for a second. He stood up and brushed himself off, he knew that he had to hurry; the school guard might be locking down the school within thirty minutes. And spending the night at school wasn't something Ryoma really wanted to do.

XXXXXXXXX

"Inui! It's dark in here!" Eiji muffled in between his whispers, trying not to get caught by the school guard who was now wandering around the school. Inui called him, then they later meet up in the school gates. Now the two of them were finding their way into the lobby to meet up with Fuji. Eiji only knew that he heard his bed called him right then and then. He just wished he could abide by his feelings, and feel the great comfort his bed could offer, 'thanks a lot to Inui.'

"Stop whining." Inui hissed, Eiji swore as he saw Inui's glasses glisten even in this complete darkness.

XXXXXXXXX

He tugged his sweater closer to him, it was getting a little too late to be out and there was still school for tomorrow. Plus the scheduled meeting for the upcoming Valentines Day festival, he needed to get home. His eyes traveled in the darkness, the lobby sure was boring that time of night, the usual buzz and public-display-of-attention-acts that took place in this lobby were no longer there it was now transformed into one of the creepiest part of Seigaku, 'Where could Inui be…' He waited for another minute; everyone knows the tennis tensai's patience in waiting isn't that long. He simply would leave and take a journey throughout the school, he might even find something interesting in the dark. Who knows he might see a ghost or something that might inspire him during the horror portion of the Valentines Day festival. A slight grin made its way to his lips; he'd been planning on ghost hunting for months, ever since that White maiden story broke out. This is going to be interesting and fun.

XXXXXXXXX

Satisfied with rounds the guard released a heavy sigh and smiled at no one in particular. He started the menial task of locking every door of the school, and then he could leave. Finally the long day was over for him, he removed his cap and made his way out of the vicinity.

Thanks to him, the souls inside the school were about to suffer an odd series of occurrences that night.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Fuji isn't here!" Eiji hissed as he crippled his pockets with his grip as his eyes wandered in the lobby.

"That's weird, Fuji is never late."Inui mutted as he lifted his glasses and looked back at Eiji.

Eiji could only wish this night would be over as soon as it started, Inui is getting weirder and weirder by the second, and now he's looking at him like he's got a devious plan.

"Maybe he went to the stock room and took the costumes."Eiji swallowed and rolled his eyes, sometimes he could just wonder how Inui do all his crazy works, and most of the times Inui always creeps the hell out of him with his idea, well that's to be expected from him.

"according to my calculations, 75.9 percent that you're scared of something Kikumaru." Inui said as he lifted his forefinger on his cheeks.

"I am not!" Eiji jumped as he turned his back in denial, he didn't saw that coming.

"Then I suggest we split up and find Fuji."Inui smirked

"S-sure do! I-I'll go now!"Eiji stuttered as he masked his slight fear with a fake courage and took his way to the stock room while Inui went ahead to the courts to take a look for the tennis genius.

TBC...

* * *

AN: ukiiie guys!! I know Momo and Eiji aren't here, but you'll see what devious plans they have in store in the following chapters, buwahahahaha!! Click that icky cutie button right about there!!! You'll make me happy!! 


End file.
